Tokka vocashots
by RedKira
Summary: Series of one shots based to vocaloid songs. Pairing: Tokka


**Voca-shots**

**Chapter two: Prisoner**

**song: Kagamine len-prisoner **

**summary: ****A prisoner of war, Sokka is kept in a prison camp in the earth kingdom. When one day a pretty girl walks by the fence. Will his lost hope be restored? **

**  
A.N: I editted a bit a changed the outcome and the next chapter will be Tophs side of the tale. **

**Sokka sighed as he swept the yard of the encampment. He looked to his fellow Water tribe prisoners. They where all benders. He wasn't but the guard taught he was. He had taken his sisters place into this horrible place. He suddenly blinked as he looked to the fence line. There stood a girl with blank hair draw up into a bun. Foggy green eyes and wearing posh robes that gave away her status in the world. She was looking at him her eyes twickerling with mischief. Sokka looked down feeling wrong for looking at such a pretty and upperclass girl when he was just dirty. He was caught out of his daze by a thunk. Blinking stupidly he pulled the forgien opject out of his greasy unwash hair. "A...paper..airplane?" he said before noticing a small note on the right wing. 'unfold me!' it said as he opened it.**

'Wake up snoozles, I'm know i'm awesome but you'll get in trouble for day dreaming about me on the job.'

He blinked and smiled feeling special and headed over to the fence. He went to speack but my tongue was dry. He tried again but the girl placed a finger to her lips. She threw a paper airplane over the fence. Sokka picked it up and read it. 

**'I'll be back tomorrow i hope you have a letter for me too....' It read as sokka looked to see the girl was gone.**

That evening with new life running in his blood he found paper and a pencil and wrote her a letter. Telling her how she gave him some happiness in this dank lonely place. He told her of his home where the air was cold but refreashing. Where the land was covered in white fluffy snow and the houses where made of ice. He told her of his family. About his gran gran meals and his farthers bravory as he and the men of the village faught in the war. He told her of his sister and of her heart broken face when she left. how he wished he could return. 

**The next day he did his chores the note folded up ready in his pocket. Praying that she would keep her promis. Soon a small thunk to the of his head alerted him. He turned smiling seeing her taking out his note and check quickly before flicking his wrist wqatching it fly over the fence. she picked it up carefully reading it. She smiled writing a reply in a writing book ripping out the page and folded it sending it over the fence. **

**Many months had passed like this. Both collecting a collection of the paper letters. each night he read each one smiling. His heart filled with hope and love. He smiled to himself. Even though he didn't know her name he knew he loved this girl who took the time to come and talk to him. The warden open his door and he rushed to his chores of raking. A new letter for her in his pocket. He carried on his work while looking at the usual spot in which she usually appered. soon she appered standing there. Something seemed off but he ignored it heading over sending her a letter. He watch her pick it up holding it close for a second before placing it away and producing her own and elegently threw it. He watchd it slowly land as he picked it up egar to read the words.**

'I have to go away....bye bye..' it said. He looked up to see her leaving.

"WHY?" he called his voice raspy. He didn't care that tears flowed freely down his cheeks as his heart broke. "Why are you leaving? I love you so much.. why don't i get a reason?" he said. She stood still."I kept Every letter! I waited every day!" He carried on. "I still wait everyday for your visit. okay?" For a second she looked as if she was going to say something she then carried on walking as sokka fell to his knees tears flowing down his cheeks.

That night he lay clutching his letters. All hope had been shattered he wasn't hungary as he sat tracing the words in the tidy elegent writting she used.

**Weeks later he would be grabbed by a bunch of guards. He watched as one had torn one of his precious letters infront of him. He turned feral lashing out he felt the bone of the guards nose breacking under his fists as he lashed out with nails and fists.**

He had sighed his own death warrent.

His feet felt like lead as he was dragged to the gas chambers. As the doors closed he spun banging on the door as he heard the sound of the gas filling the room. 'I want to see her again...' he taught as tears filled his eyes as he coughed. Other prisoners some women some children like him screamed and begged for mercy. In the madness of panic a taller man knocked sokka over. His head wacked the floor with a large thunk. He coughed vision blurred for a second before he looked what was clashed in his hand. A paper airplane was clutched tightly in his hands. "I..." he whispered as he coughed blood in his mouth as his throat bleed from the toxic gas. "i..just.." he said sitting up holding the note to his chest as his lung burnt in pain. "i just...WANTED TO KNOW YOUR NAME!!!" he screamed in his last breath. 

**________________________________________________**

**Yay angst. Hopefully you get this fic well next one is to**

Paper plan 


End file.
